1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a compact thermosiphon assembly for dissipating heat generated by electronic components using a working fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various thermosiphon assemblies for dissipating heat generated by electronic components using a working fluid are known to those skilled in the art. These assemblies typically include an evaporation region for receiving heat to evaporate the working fluid into a vaporized working fluid within the chamber and a condensation region for condensing the vaporized working fluid back into the liquefied working fluid within the chamber. External fins extend from the condensation regions into a cooling fluid, which is typically air, and the cooling fluid is forced past the external fins by another source, such as a fan.
The evaporation region is directly below the condensation region which is directly below the external fins. The working fluid is vaporized in the evaporation region by the dissipation of the heat from the electronic component. The vaporized working fluid rises into the condensation region where the heat is dissipated from the vaporized working fluid to the cooling fluid through the external fins. The vaporized working fluid liquefies and falls back into the evaporation region. These assemblies are inexpensive and simple to manufacture due to the stacked arrangement of the components. However, they require additional space in the component for use in order to achieve maximum dissipation of heat because surface area is limited.
These assemblies are typically used in electronic devices with electronic components such as in computers having computer chips. As the trend continues to make these electronic devices smaller and faster, in order to increase the speed of computers, the chip power density rises to 100-200 W/cm2, which must be dissipated. Such related art assemblies; as described above, are shown in United States Published Patent Application No. US 2002/0149912 A1;U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,508,884; and 6,082,443. However, each of these related art assemblies require large package height for placing the thermosiphon in the electronic device because of their large condensation region. These assemblies also require high power fans to move air through the fins to establish sufficient cooling. Therefore, these assemblies are disadvantageous for use with faster, smaller electronic devices.
Other related art thermosiphons are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,833,567; 5,323,292; and 5,704,416. These patents generally disclose thermosiphons having multiple external fins. These external fins extend from both the evaporation region and the condensation region of the thermosiphons thereby requiring a substantial amount of space within the electronic device. However, none of these thermosiphons have the condensation region offset from the evaporation region to allow for a compact thermosiphon design.
These related art assemblies are characterized by one or more inadequacies. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a compact thermosiphon assembly having a condensation region angled upwardly and offset from the evaporation region that can dissipate increased generated heat while still being small enough to fit in the smaller electronic devices.